1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injected engine having unit pumps and injection nozzles that are integrated with one another as a subassembly enabling the integrated unit pump and injection nozzles to be leak tested and calibrated prior to installation of the integrated pump and nozzle on the engine block and cylinder head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, camshaft followers, unit pumps, injection lines and injection nozzles are installed in engines as individual components. Part variability results in significant variation in fuel output. Injection timing is set by measuring the block and selecting shims to adjust the pump mounting. Fuel leaks will occur if the injection line connections are faulty or not tightened properly.
Only after assembly into an engine are these components coupled with one another, thereby enabling leak testing and calibration of the quantity of fuel delivered by the pump and nozzle. If leaks are present, or if the fuel output is not within the desired specification, significant disassembly of the engine is needed to access the pump or nozzle for correction.